Jake Gosling
Jake Gosling is an English music producer, songwriter, remixer, manager, and publisher best known for his work with artists such as Ed Sheeran, The Libertines, James Bay, All Time Low, One Direction, Christina Perri, Paloma Faith, and Wiley. He received the ASCAP award 2014 as a writer for hit song "Lego House" and was named Music Week's Producer of 2012 after work on Sheeran's album +'', as well as being the predominant producer on x (Multiply), Paloma Faith's ''Fall to Grace, and One Direction's Up All Night ''and ''Take Me Home, in which he produced Number 1 UK and worldwide hit single "Little Things". Gosling has remixed under the pseudonym Sketch Iz Dead for Lady Gaga, Timbaland & Nelly Furtado, Keane (band), Keri Hilson, and Far East Movement. Gosling runs his own recording studio Sticky Studios in Surrey. Gosling and Sarah Liversedge run a joint venture publishing company called "The Movement London Limited". Gosling is signed as a songwriter to BDi Music Limited and is a full member of the Music Producers Guild. He was nominated at the 58th Annual Grammy Awards for Record of the Year with "Thinking Out Loud". He has also won the Brit Award for 'Album of the Year in 2015 with Sheeran's x. Gosling has been nominated twice at the Brit Awards for Producer of the Year. He was nominated at the 2015 Grammy Awards for Best Album with x. Early Career Gosling started his music career performing as a lead vocalist and keys player in numerous bands, often engineering and producing the band's music, it was here he began to learn music production and modern recording techniques. After working in numerous jobs within the music industry, Gosling started his own recording studio; Sticky Studios, in Surrey, UK. Gosling's first mainstream success came in 2008 with the album See Clear Now by UK rapper Wiley, which reached number 18 in the UK charts. The album featured tracks "summertime", produced by Gosling, and "Cash In My Pocket", which he worked on with Mark Ronson. Gosling then worked with Southern Fried Records and produced/co-wrote tracks on the Crookers album Tons of Friends. He also performed vocals alongside Pitbull and Kardinal Offishall on tracks "Natural Born Hustler" and "Put Your Hands On Me". One Direction Gosling worked on One Direction's 2011 multi-platinum selling, debut album Up All Night. He produced the track "Moments". The album was an international success, topping the charts in 16 countries. The album debuted at number 2 on the UK album chart and became the UK's fastest selling debut album of 2011. Up All Night went straight to number 1 on the United States Billboard 200, selling 176,000 copies in its first week, making One Direction the first British group in US chart history to achieve this feat with their debut album. Gosling worked on the band's follow up album in 2012, titled Take Me Home. "Little Things", the second single from the album, was produced by Gosling and co-written by Ed Sheeran and Fiona Bevan, and it debuted at number 1 in the UK Official Singles Chart. Gosling also produced album track "Over Again". Take Me Home has been number 1 in over 20 countries and is certified as 3x times platinum in the UK, with "Little Things" being certified as platinum in the US. Gosling also worked alongside Ryan Tedder on the track "Right Now", which appears on One Direction's third studio album Midnight Memories. Midnight Memories was the best selling artist album of 2013 with sales in excess of 685,000 for the year and is also certified as 2 times platinum in the UK and platinum in the USA. Credits One Direction Up All Night *"Moments" — producer Take Me Home *"Little Things" — producer *"Over Again" — producer Midnight Memories * "Right Now" — producer Category:People Category:British people Category:Producers Category:Songwriters